No vales más que yo
by Ceci Tonks
Summary: —Sí —la voz de la chica se oía quebrada, rota. —Tío, necesito ayuda. Y Ted supo que le estaba hablando a él. Como un idiota sentado en el suelo sucio de la tienda, espiando de costado la figura de Andrómeda, supo a ciencia cierta que haría lo que fuese por remendar a esa muchacha. Como fuera.
1. Primera Parte

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto me pertenece, por supuesto.

 **.**

* * *

 **No vales más que yo**

.

Primera Parte

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Hoy he despertado en el suelo del salón_

 _Con la mirada esquivando un nuevo sol_

 _Que acariciaba mi mejilla con temor_

 _._

 _Fuera discutían golondrinas y un avión_

 _Pero el silencio en casa era ensordecedor_

 _Estas paredes saben bien lo que pasó._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No había querido hacerlo.

Pudo ver con los ojos entrecerrados como la brisa mecía las largas cortinas blancas, que rozaban el suelo y se inflaban de aire fantasmal, brumoso, del día que no terminaba de amanecer.

No llegaba hasta sus pulmones. Seguía sintiendo esa presión asfixiante en el pecho, que la dejaba atontada. Regada de cualquier manera sobre el piso, se limitó a observar el alba apenas asomado, con timidez, como si no se atreviese a ofrecerle algo de tibieza.

No había querido hacerlo.

Los ojos le ardían, no solamente por la noche en vela que había pasado. Estaban secos, habían perdido ya la capacidad de seguir inundándose en vano. Ya no tenía sentido.

Con la mente en blanco se quedó prendada de la luz que provenía del exterior acercarse, atravesando las cortinas para serpentear despacio hasta tomarle los pies descalzos.

Helados.

Se dejó iluminar, bajando los párpados, sin poder sentir la calidez sobre su piel desnuda, enroscada sobre la sábana que había caído de la cama.

No había querido hacerlo.

No era que nunca lo hubiese pensado. No era una tonta, como se esforzaban en recalcar sus antiguas compañeras de Casa. No era estúpida, tampoco, como solía decirle Bella.

Tampoco creía ser una remilgada, como Cissy. Ni estaba encorsetada en creencias de otro tiempo, como su madre.

Simplemente, no había querido hacerlo. Porque todo su interior gritaba.

Gritaba que estaba mal.

Sin embargo, lo había hecho.

Luego, se había arrastrado y se había terminado tumbado sobre el suelo, sollozando como cuando era niña. Rodolphus la había ignorado, se había vuelto de lado y no había tardado en dormirse.

Ella había tirado hasta conseguir la punta de la sábana para morderla con rabia, con impotencia.

Hubiese querido correr, salir de allí, perderse en el mismísimo confín del mundo. Sin embargo, lo que más la asqueaba no estaba acostado en la cama, descansando con tranquilidad.

Era el cuerpo agarrotado tendido en el piso gélido, enroscado sobre un trozo de tela intentando cubrir toda su vergüenza.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió descubrir la habitación completamente iluminada, con el sol pintando cada detalle con primoroso cuidado. El aire seguía danzando con las cortinas, ondeando y barriendo las baldosas. Podía oír como el mundo se sacudía la modorra y reiniciaba su actividad, como siempre. Como todos los días.

Ellos no habían pasado la noche junto a la cama, temblando de dolor.

El trinar de los pájaros le detuvo el corazón por un momento, y cuando los latidos reanudaron su marcha, golpeteando con fiereza —casi al compás del cantar de las golondrinas— su pecho, dio un respingo y se sentó de golpe, con las manos sobre la superficie helada.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Mordiéndose las lágrimas una vez más, se deshizo de la sábana caída que le rodeaba la cintura, sintiendo como todos sus músculos chillaban de dolor, adormecidos, en llamas. Se puso de pie tambaleándose, procurando siquiera respirar.

Estaba allí, parada en la habitación donde tendría que haber estado su hermana.

Desnuda.

Abierta.

Expuesta.

Recogió su ropa apenas inclinándose, haciendo todo lo posible por no sacudirse en espasmos ni hacer ruido alguno, para no despertar a Rodolphus.

Tenía que salir.

No tenía aire.

Había levantado una barrera de hierro, en las horas tendida sobre el suelo, despierta pero inconsciente. Su mente no podía mantener un hilo de pensamiento. Simplemente se había limitado a existir hasta que el sol terminó por despertarla, irradiando toda su maldita luminosidad por las paredes, las baldosas, su cuerpo muerto.

En ese momento, la presión se había vuelto abrasiva y la luz un infierno.

Moriría si no salía de allí.

Se vistió demasiado deprisa, descuidada, resignada a no encontrar su varita. No le importaba. Solo quería recordar cómo era posible respirar.

¿Cómo continuar después de aquello?

Se detuvo un instante con la puerta entreabierta y el abrigo arrugado, abrazado a su estómago. Podía distinguir con claridad la silueta de Rodolphus de lado, la caída del hombro hacia la cintura, su cabello despeinado contra la almohada.

La habitación parecía en llamas.

Ese cuarto maldito sería a partir de entonces, el principal motivo de sus pesadillas. De todas ellas.

Con la mano temblorosa, empujó y salió, cerrando con mucho cuidado para no emitir sonido alguno.

Dejó sobre el sobrio picaporte revestido en oro los restos de su sudor frío, temeroso.

Sobre la cama, había dejado también un trozo de su alma, cuando ella misma se había abierto en canal para quitársela con las manos llenas de dolor palpitante y lágrimas saladas.

Un fantasma recorrió la Mansión Lestrange y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Ya no quiero tus disculpas_

 _No quiero escuchar tu voz_

 _No quiero nada, solo un poco de valor_

 _Para decirte que no eres mejor que yo._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aquello había sido solo el comienzo.

Andrómeda buscaba pensarse como si se tratase de otra persona. No era ella, era alguien más.

Alguien más a quién sin duda hubiese ayudado a quitarse la piel a tiras despacito, con saña, hasta verla desangrarse gota a gota.

—Tendría que haberme casado contigo.

Las cosas simplemente se sucedían, y Andrómeda se limitaba a dejar fluir su cuerpo, hacia donde el río de mentiras oscuras, retorcidas la llevaban, buscando remendar las heridas con su saliva y un poquito de sal, las noches que dormía en su cama.

Cuando Rodolphus y Bella se casaron, ella tenía quince años.

Le había parecido lo más hermoso a lo que podría aspirar en su vida. Podía imaginarse ella misma con un vestido hermoso, elegido por Cissy, andando de la mano de su padre hasta un joven sin rostro que lucía rebosante de felicidad por tenerla a ella, solo a ella.

La felicidad había sido un aderezo que su cabeza le había agregado a la postal, porque en la boda de su hermana, había declinado la invitación.

Sin embargo, había tardado en darse cuenta que las cosas no iban bien.

Bella pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, encerrada con su padre en el escritorio. Su madre torcía el gesto y las obligaba a marcharse cuando ocurría. No hacía falta demasiado para reparar en su insatisfacción.

Pero no fue hasta que Rodolphus empezó a frecuentar la mansión que Andrómeda tuvo una pista de que la situación empezaba a tomar otro cariz.

El hombre era alto, un poco imponente. Ella era la más pequeña de las tres, incluso a pesar de que Cissy era la menor en edad, ya había crecido lo suficiente para quitarle unos pocos centímetros que exhibía con orgullo.

Para Andrómeda, Rodolphus podría ser una versión mucho más joven de su viejo tío Alphard, al que no veía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Era agradable, y siempre traía alguna tontería para ella.

Nunca se había preguntado por qué para Cissy nunca había flores, o chocolatinas.

—Tendría que haberme casado contigo.

La primera vez que Rodolphus la rozó, tenía dieciséis años y estaban en la mansión Lestrange, cenando en familia. Había insistido en que Andrómeda estuviese a su diestra, dejando a su esposa al otro lado. Sus suegros no habían emitido comentario. Les parecía correcto que su segunda hija comenzase a mostrar buenas maneras en hogares ajenos.

El tacto se había deslizado por su rodilla como una pluma. Imperceptible. A Andrómeda primero le hizo gracia —tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír, a su madre no le gustaban los exabruptos en la mesa—, y luego el corazón empezó a bombearle con furia, cuando los dedos de Rodolphus siguieron el camino de la cara interna de su pierna.

No recordaba cómo había conseguido, aquella noche, estar a solas con ella, en la pequeña biblioteca junto al estudio, mientras Druella y sus hermanas discutían en la sala.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —le había preguntado Rodolphus cuando Andrómeda se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que nadie más estaba allí. Había quedado absorta por un momento en los viejos y empolvados volúmenes que nadie parecía haber tocado en años.

Le gustaban las cosas viejas. Le había dado curiosidad y simplemente observaba los libros, con las manos en la espalda.

—No —había dicho con una sonrisa cortés. No mentía. Adoraba a su hermana mayor, nada le causaba más satisfacción que la compararan con ella, y si Rodolphus iba en el paquete, pues por su parte estaba bien. —Eres el esposo de mi hermana.

Lo había pronunciado como si eso fuese suficiente para confiar en él.

Nunca hubiese pensado algo más.

—Claro —había comentado Rodolphus, dando un rodeo al escritorio, para plantarse a su lado, imitando su postura. —Creo que Bella no es lo suficientemente expresiva contigo.

—No es… —no había podido terminar su frase —no era cierto, para Andrómeda todo lo que hiciera su hermana estaba bien— porque Rodolphus había estirado el brazo hasta acunar su mejilla, sonriendo apenas.

—Pero podemos solucionarlo… ¿verdad? —le había dicho en voz baja, con ternura. —Yo puedo hacerlo en vez de ella.

Andrómeda había creído que el hombre necesitaba una hermana.

Después de todo, sus hermanas eran lo mejor que tenía en su vida. No terminaba de cuajar en Hogwarts, se sentía incómoda con sus compañeras de Casa. Las otras chicas, las que no eran de Slytherin, la despreciaban.

Se limitaba a andar con Cissy, cuando podía. Le agradaba estar sola. Estaba acostumbrada.

Pero en su casa, todo cambiaba. Era una de las tres partes que componían una única cosa. Sus hermanas eran lo primero que le llegaba a la mente cuando pensaba en la felicidad, y si Rodolphus no estaba contento con Bella porque él no tenía sus otras dos partes —sabía que tenía un hermano pequeño, pero la diferencia de edades era demasiado grande—, entonces ella podría remediarlo.

Y ese había sido el error más grande de su vida.

—Tendría que haberme casado contigo.

Andrómeda le había creído.

Rodolphus la había seguido. La había perseguido en cada esquina, había aparecido en cada rincón de su existencia, lo había invadido todo. Era imposible zafarse de él, no solo porque era el marido de Bella y por tanto, estaba siempre junto a su hermana, sino porque se esforzó en que Andrómeda no lo olvidase.

Las cartas habían empezado en su último año en Hogwarts, junto a los besos.

Andrómeda finalmente había entendido que no se trataba ya de un juego infantil. Ella misma ya no era una niña y, asustada, había intentado rehuir de sus atenciones, de sus presiones.

La primera vez que la besó, estaban en Hogsmeade y Rodolphus se había aparecido parcialmente oculto por una capucha —nadie lo había considerado sospechoso, era invierno y el frío congelaba los huesos—, rogándole que estuviese con él al menos unos minutos.

Le había dicho que era hermosa, mucho más bella que su hermana.

Y pronunció las palabras que resultaron una maldición, esa que le quebró uno a uno los huesos, desde adentro, rasgándola y consumiéndola en un nido de oscuridad.

—Tendría que haberme casado contigo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Se acabó tu mano al viento dibujando un cinturón_

 _Tu voz cobarde excusando al tirador_

 _Tus condolencias explicando la razón_ _._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Dónde estabas? —le había increpado él cuando Andrómeda ingresó en la sala, a su pesar. Su madre le había encargado que le llevase unas cosas a Bellatrix y su padre, con una sola mirada, le había confiado un pergamino.

No era estúpida. Sabía que su padre y Bella estaban en algo extraño. Algo oscuro.

Y ella no quería volver a pisar la Mansión Lestrange, por mucho que su familia se lo pidiese.

La pesadilla continuaba.

—Solo vengo a dejar esto —dijo en voz baja, dejando el paquete sobre la mesa. —Y tengo algo para Bella.

—No está —se apresuró a contestar Rodolphus con una mueca. —Estamos solos. Vamos, ven.

—No —la negativa resonó sobre las paredes, haciéndole eco en el pecho. Le dio fuerza. —Me iré. Deja de perseguirme, Rodolphus.

El hombre pronunció su mueca, y sonrió. Andrómeda había creído que tenía una bella sonrisa.

Antes.

—No lo estás entendiendo, preciosa —murmuró, acercándose tan deprisa que Andrómeda no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. —Tú y yo apenas estamos empezando. ¿O prefieres que se lo cuente todo a tu hermana? Ven.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero el estómago se le contrajo al imaginar el tacto rudo de los dedos de Rodolphus sobre su piel desnuda, volviendo a destruirla para pegarla una vez más de cualquier manera para que saliera andando.

No era tan fuerte.

—¡No! —vociferó deshaciéndose de su agarre. En un arrebato estúpido, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, clavándose el filo de la mesa de la sala y sacó la varita de un rápido movimiento, apuntándole directamente al espacio entre los ojos.

Rodolphus sonrió y Andrómeda pudo constatar que ya no había nada bello en su expresión.

Tuvo tanto miedo.

—No vamos a hacer esto, Andrómeda, ¿verdad? —dijo con paciencia, ignorando la amenaza de la varita a un metro de distancia. —Siempre has sido una buena chica. Eres una buena hermana. Tienes que hacerlo por Bellatrix.

—No quiero —aseguró ella, el sentido de la frase deslucido por el quiebre de su voz.

—No seas…

—¡ _Desmaius_!

Andrómeda se irguió, adquiriendo confianza al ver que Rodolphus ya no estaba allí. Era su momento de escapar.

No llegó a girar sobre sus talones porque unos brazos demasiados conocidos la asieron con fuerza, inmovilizándola por la cintura, atrapando sus dos manos —varita incluida— detrás de la espalda.

La punta de la varita de Rodolphus se incrustó en su cuello, haciéndole daño.

Pero eso no era lo que podía destruirla, claro.

—¿No creerás que puedes vencerme con tu magia de mierda, cierto? Conozco magia negra que te pondría los pelos de punta, Andrómeda. Déjate de estupideces y —creía que la vena le explotaría por la presión, y los brazos, vencidos, lloraban de dolor. —Desvístete. No estoy para juegos.

Sus palabras sí lo eran.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Y por eso me voy_

 _Y por eso te digo_

 _Ni el mismo diablo_

 _Me hubiera hecho el daño_

 _Que me has hecho tú._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A pesar de la humedad que le pegoteaba los cabellos sobre las sienes y el cuello, mantenía apretada con firmeza la larga capa y la capucha, cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

No le importaban las miradas estupefactas, ni los dedos curiosos señalándola. Apenas los veía, en verdad.

Caminaba de manera errática. Estaba segura que lo encontraría, se daría cuenta del rastro de magia. Lo esperaba, con la misma fuerza con la que asía la tela debajo de su garganta, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Que lo hacía.

Nunca había estado en Birmingham, y le había costado muchísimo dar con la pista. Le había robado oro a su padre en sus narices, algo que jamás hubiese creído posible.

Había aguardado el momento exacto, el último resquicio de esperanza germinando sobre la ciudad, a la espera de que su desesperación llegase a su punto de ebullición.

Pero había sido antes, y nada de eso estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

Seguía llorando, a pesar de que creía que su cuerpo ya no podría seguir convulsionándose a fuerza de sollozos. La humedad le cubría todo el rostro, un manto de lágrimas del que no podía deshacerse.

Le dolía el brazo que colgaba a su costado, inerte. Estaba segura que Rodolphus se lo había quitado de lugar al zarandearla con fuerza, gritándole y escupiéndole la cara.

Llevaba más de treinta horas sin dormir.

El paisaje citadino se desdibujaba ante sus ojos. No creía tener fuerzas para andar mucho más, había gastado toda la voluntad que le quedaba apareciéndose en Birmingham, huyendo de las garras de Rodolpuhs, que ya se cernían sobre su cintura.

—Escúchame, Andrómeda, ¡escúchame! —ella no quería hacerlo, forcejeaba para deshacerse de su agarre. —¡Si sigues resistiéndote voy a hechizarte, maldita sea! ¡¿Quieres que tu hermana se entere?!

—¡Mi hermana es una zorra! —había chillado, consiguiendo el ángulo perfecto para empujarle desesperada y cortar el contacto. —Y tu un hijo de puta.

Rodolphus había levantado la varita pero no había llegado a darle, pues Andrómeda había girado sobre sí misma y había desaparecido.

Encontró el débil rastro de magia al doblar en la esquina, en el momento exacto en el que intentaba tragar la saliva espesa que le invadía la boca y terminaba ahogándose. Asfixiada —no recordaba el día en el que el aire había ingresado limpio a sus pulmones—, consiguió advertir cómo se erigía una débil barrera protectora frente a sus narices, a la par que se tomaba la garganta llena de desesperación.

Se desmayaría antes de conseguirlo.

Tanteó la varita en el bolsillo de la capa y no tuvo tiempo —o interés— en asegurarse que nadie la viera. Se deshizo de la barrera y antes sus ojos se delineó una puerta torcida, con una cortinita suspendida a un metro del piso, dándole la bienvenida.

Caminó, trastabillando y tosiendo en seco, llevándose por delante la cortina y cayendo de bruces dentro del local, que apestaba a encierro y tabaco. Las paredes estaban hasta arriba de chucherías y artefactos imposibles, sin distinción ni concierto.

—¿Qué mierd…?

El brazo le dolía horrores. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Oyó un golpe cerca de su cabeza —¿habría sido ella misma? — y voces distorsionadas por la tos que le rasgaba la garganta. Escupió sobre el suelo y el regusto metálico le dio la pista de que se trataba de sangre.

—¡Andrómeda!

Se sentía etérea.

El dolor le había aturdido todos los sentidos, no podía ver nada. Solo podía escuchar a su alrededor, mientras se sentía volar, flotar en el infinito. Aquel infinito pronto se convirtió en una superficie mullida, tan agradable como el cielo mismo.

Podría morir allí. Ya estaba bien.

—Chico, aparta eso de allí, rápido.

—¡Sí, señor!

—¿Es que eres un maldito _muggle_? ¡Con la varita!

—S-s… lo siento. ¡ _Accio_!

—Trae agua.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué mierda está…?

—Muchacho, cállate de una vez.

Andrómeda sintió frío sobre su cuello, telarañas heladas que abrazaron su garganta y la aliviaron de manera deliciosa, volviendo a coser las rasgaduras en carne viva.

—Es mi sobrina.

—¿Qué?

—Andrómeda.

—¿Black?

—Chico, ¿sabes siquiera quién soy? Todo el mundo mágico lo sabe.

El paraíso remitía de a poco. Andrómeda recuperaba su capacidad de emitir sonidos, y desde el pecho le nació un lamento ahogado, prolongado. El dolor le llegaba de nuevo, desde algún sitio de su costado e imágenes funestas le nublaban la mirada. Parpadeaba como loca para deshacerse de la oscuridad.

—Es Andrómeda Black.

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo.

—No… no entiende. La conozco. Coincidimos en Hogwarts. ¿Qué mierda le pasó?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Bueno... les pido piedad._

 _Esto iba a ser inicialmente un one-shoot, que terminó alargándose tanto —como siempre— que decidí dividirlo en tres partes. Tengo la segunda casi lista, así que mañana la tendremos aquí, y pasado la tercera._

 _Ahora sí, las explicaciones pertinentes._

 _En primer lugar, no me he vuelto loca. Estuve escuchando la nueva canción de_ La Oreja de Van Gogh _, « **No vales más que yo** » __—la que pedí prestada para el título_ _—_ _durante todo el fin de semana y mi cabeza EXIGÍA escribir algo con esta letra._

 _Al principio, tengo que admitirlo, no había elegido estos personajes para esta historia, que más bien era una serie inconexa de escenas. Pero como mi amor por la primera generación es demasiado, terminé variando las cosas y llegué hasta Ted y Andrómeda. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, así que ténganme piedad. Estoy bastante segura —segurísima— que estoy rompiendo todos los headcanon de la pareja que hay por el mundo ficker, pero es que ya estoy tan acostumbrada que bueno._

 _Solo pido una oportunidad, ¿sí? Prometo que esto tendrá sentido, lo juro._

 _Por otro lado, a los seguidores de_ **Guerra** _—que posiblemente hubiesen preferido una actualización más que esta tontería—, les aseguro que estoy trabajando en esto. Como podrán haber notado, en realidad, esta historia puede encajar a la perfección con el canon de_ **Guerra** _: Alphard en 1978 sigue trabajando en la tienda, aunque Ted ya no es su ayudante sino... Sirius. Podríamos datar estas viñetas entre 1969 y 1971._

 _Quiero dar algunas otras explicaciones más y comentarios, pero no quiero hacer spoiler de lo que viene._

 _Así que, una vez más: piedad y paciencia. Les prometo que no perdí los papeles._

 _Nos leemos mañana._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	2. Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto me pertenece, por supuesto.

 **.**

* * *

 **No vales más que yo**

.

Segunda Parte

* * *

 **.**

 _«Y por eso me voy_

 _Y por eso te maldigo_

 _Pero antes quisiera decirte a la cara_

 _Una vez sin temor_

 _Que tu no vales más que yo.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las palabras de Ted caían, despacio, sobre su cabeza y se derramaban sobre su cuerpo cansado, entumecido, como un bálsamo.

El muchacho no había dejado de insistir, sutil e imperceptiblemente. Con una gentileza que a Andrómeda le daban ganas de echarse a llorar. Ted la lisonjeaba para hacerla reír, le ayudaba en sus tonterías.

Cuidaba de ella cuando aparecía en silencio, cubierta de heridas leves, sin importancia. No hacía preguntas.

Solo la observaba con atención mientras susurraba con su varita. Andrómeda tejía en su mente las conversaciones que no podía decir en voz alta.

 _«_ — _¿Te has decidido?_

— _Aún no, lo siento._

— _¿Qué es lo que estás defendiendo? ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?_

— _A todo._ _»_

Había convivido con el miedo tanto tiempo que ya era parte de su ser. Ted no podía comprenderlo. Suponía que habría tenido una vida sencilla, feliz. Solo quien sonreía con tanta sinceridad podía haber tenido esa clase de suerte.

Ella no.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, y la angustia asfixiante que le comprimía el pecho amenazaba con explotar.

Luchaba contra Rodolphus, las consecuencias eran cada vez más visibles sobre su cuerpo. Y su ánimo.

No aguantaría mucho más.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿sabes? —le había dicho esa misma tarde Ted, atreviéndose a coger un mechón al viento que se salía de su capucha, cuando se dieron de bruces con el exterior. Lo recolocó detrás de su oreja y sonrió un poco, incómodo. No estaba seguro si había cruzado algún límite. Andrómeda no permitía que la tocaran demasiado, ni siquiera su tío.

Andrómeda no se dio cuenta hasta mucho más tarde que el muchacho había deslizado con disimulo un pergamino en su bolsillo.

Sin embargo, cada una de las palabras de Ted se convertían en su talismán contra la oscuridad que amenazaba con engullirla. No podía seguir soportando el tacto asqueante de Rodolphus.

Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Ya no le importaba.

Bellatrix era una maldita mortífaga. Su madre jamás había volteado a verla. Su padre estaba muriendo.

Esa fue la última noche.

Rodolphus se apareció en su habitación. Era de madrugada, y Andrómeda estaba despierta.

No se sobresaltó, a pesar de que hacía varios meses que el hombre no se dejaba ver en la mansión. Parecía un poco tambaleante y le costó enfocar en su dirección, para dirigirse hacia su cama.

La joven aferró con fuerza la varita. Y esperó.

—Estuve deseándote todo el día… —dijo en un murmullo ronco, estirando los brazos para poder encerrarla en ellos. Andrómeda fingió dormir y no se movió ni un ápice, a pesar de que su susurro le erizó la piel.

El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, y el dolor de estómago se pronunció.

Se escabulló pateando las sábanas en el momento en el que Rodolphus se caía sobre la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó, aturdido. Giró hasta quedar de lado y poder verla con la ropa puesta y la varita lista.

—Andrómeda, deja de insistir. Vamos, ven.

Los ojos de la joven se inundaron por última vez al oír la frase más usada de su adolescencia.

Andrómeda, ven.

Andrómeda, ven.

Andrómeda, ven.

—Nunca más —musitó, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se contraían de expectación. —No lo haré nunca más. ¿Me escuchas? Me importa una mierda Bellatrix. Me importa todo una mierda. No volveré a verte jamás, hijo de puta.

Era la primera vez que maldecía tanto en una frase y la adrenalina le llenó las venas.

Rodolphus pareció detenerse un tiempo infinito en asimilar sus palabras. De golpe, se incorporó y sacó la varita.

—No me obligues a maldecirte, Andrómeda.

—No me obligues tú.

—¡Ven aquí! —gritó, cuando la figura de la chica empezó a retroceder. —¡ _Impedimenta_!

—¡ _Protego_!

No le importaba que toda la casa despertara.

Por ella, podían irse todos al mismísimo diablo.

—Andrómeda, ¡regresa aquí!

—¡No! ¡No volverás a jugar conmigo!

—¿Eso crees? —la chica se abalanzó sobre su arcón, donde ya tenía preparada hacía varios días la capa que solía utilizar, esperando el momento indicado. Había conseguido robar todo el oro disponible en el despacho de su padre, al que nadie entraba ya, y algunas cosas de valor.

Nada más.

—Me voy de aquí —escupió, deleitándose en las palabras. Aquellas que la harían libre. Después de tanto tiempo.

—Vuelve… ¡regresa aquí! ¡Maldición! ¡ _Crucio_!

Andrómeda escapó del imperdonable de pura suerte, con la capa hecha un bollo en la mano libre. Se detuvo un instante para mirarlo a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho, de frente, con todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Ya no seré tu juego.

Y se apareció en la noche cerrada de Birmingham.

Allí, el pergamino se cayó del bolsillo de la capa, y Andrómeda lo recogió, asombrada. Todavía le latía el corazón de manera irracional, saboreando por primera vez una bocanada de aire puro que le llegó hasta lo más profundo de los pulmones.

Y echó a andar.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _«Bajo las costuras sigo siendo de papel_

 _Te di mi alma escrita en cada atardecer_

 _Te di mi vida y la arrugaste sin leer.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sin embargo, Andrómeda se resistía.

Quería a Bella. Quería que fuese feliz, con Rodolphus. El hombre lucía infeliz, atormentado. Buscaba cariño que ella podría haberle ofrecido a manos llenas, de no ser que ya estaba casado.

Con su hermana.

Las cosas se siguieron torciendo. Rodolphus se volvía exigente. Andrómeda vivía con el temor de que su madre se enterase de todo, y quisiera repudiarla.

Era una traidora. A su familia, que era todo lo que tenía.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix parecía cada vez más ajena a su marido. No le interesaba, se daba cuenta. No le dirigía ni un vistazo de mísera consideración. Rodolphus, en cambio, la ignoraba y le enviaba esas miradas cargadas de fuego que le aceleraban el corazón y la hundían en el tormento.

—Déjame besarte, Andrómeda —le había suplicado una tarde. La joven ya había terminado Hogwarts y se sentía desorientada. —Déjame besarte, no te hará daño —le había corrido la cara, y los labios de Rodolphus habían aterrizado sobre su mejilla. —Bellatrix es una pésima esposa, y tú lo sabes. Si me besas, no haré nada contra ella. ¿Ves? —ella se había aflojado, resignándose en silencio, y Rodolphus le había soltado las muñecas, haciéndole una tierna caricia en lugar del brusco agarre. —Así está mejor. Será nuestro secreto.

Andrómeda creía que de esa forma protegería a su hermana. Bellatrix siempre había tenido otro tipo de intereses. Nunca había puesto buena cara a su unión con los Lestrange, aunque jamás lo había dicho en voz alta. Sabía lo que significaba para la familia, y para su padre.

Pero a Andrómeda le daba rabia que la mujer no se enterara de nada. Que no pudiese ver que su esposo, dolido por su rechazo, buscaba el cariño que no le ofrecía en otras manos, en unas muy parecidas a las de ella.

Pronto, dejó de poner resistencia.

Rodolphus le susurraba palabas de amor, promesas henchidas de ilusiones vanas, tambaleantes.

Y ella le creyó.

—Te quiero —le había dicho en un susurro febril, una madrugada en la que Andrómeda había chillado de terror, cuando una mano le había cubierto la boca para que no emitiera sonido. Rodolphus se había colado en su habitación, poniéndole fin a cualquier límite que hubiese intentado trazar. —Te quiero tanto, Andrómeda…

Pero había un punto de no retorno en todo ese juego perverso, y la chica lo sabía.

Rodolphus no iba a dejar a su hermana.

Ella no podía enamorarse.

—Por favor, déjame… —le pedía el hombre besando su hombro desnudo e intentando tirar de su túnica para descubrirle el pecho. —No sabes lo que necesito esto, Andrómeda… Eres tan hermosa. Necesito tocarte.

Y los malos ratos se convirtieron en absoluta pesadilla.

Todo lo que Andrómeda había cedido, se había ablandado, había abierto su corazón para que Rodolphus, engañado, solitario, perdido, pudiese habitarla desde dentro, leer sus pensamientos, sus deseos, sus anhelos, volvió a endurecerse la primera vez que el hombre quiso acostarse con ella.

Allí estaba el límite.

Andrómeda no se acostaría con el hombre que dormía todas las noches con su hermana.

Pero Rodolphus pensaba diferente.

—Ya, ya… ¡quédate quieta, maldita sea! —había bramado, colorado de ira, cuando Andrómeda intentó zafarse de su agarre desesperado.

La escena se congeló. Era la primera vez que el hombre levantaba la voz en su presencia. Siempre había sido dulce. Insistente, pero dulce, atento. Considerado.

Andrómeda simplemente creía que necesitaba un poco de afecto, ese que Bella era renuente a dar.

Sin embargo, helada en el enorme cuarto de Rodolphus, sujeta de la muñeca levantada sobre la cabeza y con la túnica rasgada hasta la mitad del cuerpo, Andrómeda se dio cuenta de lo estúpida y remtadamente ingenua que había sido toda su vida.

Lo leyó en los ojos de Rodolphus.

Nunca tuvo tanto miedo.

—Vas a quedarte quieta, ¿está bien? —se susurró, ahogándola en su aliento cálido, acercándose hasta rozar su nariz. Todavía tenía el brazo inmovilizado hacia arriba, por él. —Vamos a hacer esto, Andrómeda, así que quiero que estés quieta y callada —la joven boqueó, sin aire, y pudo oír el crujido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil esquirlas que se clavaron sobre sus pies. —¿No quieres que tu hermana se entere, cierto?

No había querido hacerlo. No había querido hacerlo.

Pero lo hizo, y esa noche, llorando sobre el colchón, permitió que Rodolphus la penetrara con ganas, excitado, bramando incoherencias mientras ella se recogía todo lo que podía, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar.

Luego, cuando todo terminó, rodó hacia el costado y cayó al suelo, desmadejada, donde permaneció hasta que las luces del alba la arrancaron de su estado de negra conmoción.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«Llevo tus fantasmas tatuados en mi piel_

 _Y tu desprecio paseando en el andén_

 _De mi memoria que no pierde nunca el tren.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ted Tonks había conseguido el puesto de ayudante de Alphard Black esa misma semana. Andrómeda no lo había reconocido de inmediato, claro.

Todavía le costaba respirar, tumbada sobre el cuartucho de la tienda de su tío, con una taza de té en las manos y los ojos fijos de Alphard sobre ella.

El muchacho fingía ordenar la tienda, pero no engañaba a nadie. Seguía con detenimiento la parca conversación familiar.

—Hija, ¿quién te dejó así? —había insistido varias veces el viejo, acomodándole el cabello desordenado. Junto con Ted, habían vuelto a colocarle el brazo en su sitio, pero poco más podían hacer. Hubiese querido escapar hacia San Mungo, en Londres, pero Andrómeda había negado fervientemente con la cabeza.

La muchacha no decía nada. Se le habían secado las lágrimas sobre la cara y los manchurrones en las mejillas la hacían lucir como una pintura sin terminar.

Ted no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

La recordaba, por supuesto.

Todos los que habían coincidido en Hogwarts la recordarían. Era una belleza. No como su hermana, a la que apenas había visto —era ya varios años mayor cuando él ingresó en el primer año—, sino una hermosura natural, elegante.

No se acordaba de haber intercambiado con ella alguna palabra. Era una Black, siempre del brazo de su hermana pequeña, la rubia, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

Jamás pensó volver a cruzársela.

Alphard parecía triste, y perdía la paciencia a medida que los minutos pasaban.

—Andy, si llegaste hasta aquí y… en este estado, tiene que ser por una razón —Ted se puso en puntillas para alcanzar cualquier cosa y poder ocultarse mejor para seguir oyendo. —Si no me lo dices, no puedo hacer nada.

La chica no se movió ni un ápice.

Ted contuvo el aliento, aguardando. Aquella belleza rota ocultaba algo oscuro, estaba seguro.

¿Estaría relacionada con toda la magia oscura y esos _mortífagos_ seguidores del Innombrable, como se rumoreaba que hacía toda su familia?

Bueno, no toda. Alphard había sido repudiado hacía siglos, y se limitaba a seguir existiendo escondido en esa tienda.

—Vamos, Andy… viniste hasta mí —insistía el viejo, tomándole la mano sana. El té, intacto, reposaba sobre la mesita. —Me buscaste _a mí_ , a quien no veías hacía años. Sé que no es una coincidencia.

El joven, distraído por lo que ocurría en la trastienda, tropezó y se vino abajo junto a un montón de chismes que le cayeron en la cabeza, haciendo un enorme estrépito.

Rojo de vergüenza, procuró pasar desapercibido mientras ordenaba con ayuda de la varita —en vez de seguir tonteando como un _muggle_ , como le decía Alphard— y oía con el corazón acelerado la conversación.

—Sí —la voz de la chica se oía quebrada, rota. Percibió la profunda inspiración, ahogada, mientras Andrómeda juntaba los restos casi desvanecidos de su valor. —Tío, necesito ayuda.

Y Ted supo que le estaba hablando a él.

Como un idiota sentado en el suelo sucio de la tienda, espiando de costado la figura de Andrómeda, supo a ciencia cierta que haría lo que fuese por remendar a esa chica. Como fuera.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«Ni una noche más en vela_

 _Esperando al cazador_

 _Desorientado por la niebla y el alcohol_

 _Mientras al alba cae vacío el cargador.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Tienes que salir de ahí.

La tienda de Alphard se había convertido en su refugio en el medio de la tormenta. No había comprendido demasiado el momento en el que eso había ocurrido, pero simplemente, pasaba.

Ted se interesaba cada vez más por ella. Charlaban, cuando Andrómeda se dejaba caer para escapar de su pesadilla personal, y necesitaba desentumecerse los músculos del rostro a fuerza de sonrisas. El chico era divertido, conseguía que sus nubarrones desaparecieran al menos por algunos instantes, hasta que levantaba el brazo para correr la cortina y regresar a la realidad.

En algún momento, Alphard se había dado cuenta de algo y los dejaba solos. Salía por pedidos a domicilio —el viejo tenía una tienda de artefactos mágicos, se dedicaba a arreglarlos cuando era posibles o a obligarlos a funcionar como era debido—, o enviaba a posta a Ted para que él convenciera a su sobrina de tomar un poco de aire.

Andrómeda nunca se había sentido tan a gusto.

Contrastaba fuertemente con la situación en su hogar, claro. No había pronunciado palabra acerca de la cercanía con su tío repudiado. No podía siquiera imaginar la expresión que pondría su madre de saberlo. Su padre, por otra parte, languidecía a ojos vistas. No salía de la cama.

Bellatrix había tomado el rol de su progenitor y discutía a menudo con su madre. El corazón de Andrómeda se detenía cada vez que su hermana cruzaba el umbral, conteniendo la respiración hasta asegurarse que Rodolphus no estuviese con ella.

El hombre se dejaba ver muy poco. No había dejado de acosarla ni de arrinconarla allí donde fuese posible, pero prácticamente no había vuelto a pisar su casa, lo que era un alivio.

Andrómeda seguía teniendo problemas para dormir por las noches. Se veía ojerosa, delgada. No conciliaba el sueño ni siquiera aferrándose a la varita que guardaba con cuidado debajo de la almohada, esperando que cada una de las sombras que se cernían sobre su cama fuese Rodolphus, enfadado por la falta de atención de Bella y necesitado de un cuerpo tibio y blando para hacerle compañía.

De a poco se deshacía de los fantasmas y los castillos de aire que había creado durante su adolescencia, y el dolor sordo lleno de autocompasión empezaba a mutar en rabia. Estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto por su hermana, por su familia, y sin embargo… ¿por qué era ella la única en sufrir? ¿Por qué nadie se atrevía a tenderle una mano para ayudarla a levantar la cabeza?

Había encontrado eso en su tío. Y en Ted.

Una noche particularmente lluviosa, Andrómeda descubrió que su madre y Bellatrix volvían a discutir en el salón. Hablaban de ella.

Su madre quería casarla. Un trueno retumbó en el segundo en el que decían la familia, ahogando el apellido. Bella chillaba como una posesa. No quería. No estaba de acuerdo.

Creía que su madre le había arruinado la vida con los Lestrange. Ponía en tela de juicio las decisiones de la mujer, incompatibles con la realidad. Aseguraba que su padre estaría de acuerdo con ella y que harían lo que decidiera.

Los Black debían apoyar al Innombrable, tal y como lo indicaba su linaje puro.

Andrómeda se marchó a su cuarto antes de que la viesen, espiando por el resquicio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

Cuando se tumbó en la cama, con los brazos en cruz —segura de que no dormiría, de cualquier modo— pensó que quizá, casarse no estaría tan mal.

Había perdido la esperanza de enamorarse. Si el amor era lo que tenían su hermana y Rodolphus, pues prefería pasar. Solo quería que alguien la tratase bien. Que la tratase como Ted.

La siguiente vez que Rodolphus se coló entre sus sábanas, sigiloso e impaciente por obtener lo que estaba buscando, Andrómeda sintió las esquirlas de su sonrisa rota regándole el estómago.

—Voy a casarme —le escupió de frente, mientras el hombre se ufanaba por abrirle las piernas.

—¿Qué? —espetó él, sin prestarle atención. Estaba deshaciéndose de ropa interior, sin delicadeza.

Las palabras de amor habían quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

En ese entonces, solo había brusquedad, deseo y amenaza.

Andrómeda ni siquiera sabía por qué continuaba en silencio.

—Voy a casarme —repitió.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —gruñó, finalmente haciendo contacto visual con ella. —¿Con quién?

La muchacha inspiró profundo.

—Cuando lo haga, no podrás volver a tocarme nunca más.

—Eso lo veremos.

Y se hundió en ella de una estocada certera, queriendo destruirla desde dentro para poder bebérsela entera.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«Se acabo mirar al suelo_

 _Cuando cruzo el callejón_

 _De tus miserias como si fuera mi error_

 _En mi tristeza nadie manda más que yo.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bellatrix era una mortífaga.

No había podido seguir negando la evidencia. Lo era. Estaba segura.

Posiblemente también lo fuese Rodolphus. Ya ni siquiera se desvestía cuando se apresuraba para aliviar su necesidad, así que Andrómeda no podría haberle visto la Marca, esa que decían, todos los mortífagos portaban en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Andrómeda se sentía estafada. Humillada. Perdida.

Todo por lo que había luchado se desmoronaba frente a su mirada impotente. Su familia estaba hecha pedazos.

Estaban esperando que su padre muriera. Bellatrix apenas le hablaba a su madre, envuelta cada vez más en la magia oscura, con su marido a la zaga.

Solo Cissy parecía tan perdida como ella. No había vuelto a saber nada de un supuesto pretendiente para ella, pues estaba segura que su madre había perdido la pulseada con Bella.

Pero para Andrómeda, eso ya no podía resarcir a su hermana. No quería volver a verla.

No quería volver a ver a nadie dentro de esa maldita mansión.

Le hubiese gustado escapar, lejos, tan lejos.

—Tienes que salir de allí.

Era de noche. Alphard ya se había marchado a su casa, pero Andrómeda había alcanzado a atajar a Ted antes de que cerrara, envuelta en su vieja capa negra a pesar de la temperatura estival.

Sonreía mucho con el labio partido, que le goteaba por el mentón, y muy poco con los ojos, al borde de las lágrimas.

Ted no había pronunciado palabra al principio. La había guiado hasta la trastienda y le había dejado el único colchón —aquel en el que se había tumbado la primera vez, cuando buscaba desesperada un sitio para aferrarse y no caer en la demencia—, antes de volver con paños y agua caliente, acomodando un taburete enclenque para estar muy cerca de ella.

El muchacho le había limpiado el labio con infinita dulzura antes de susurrar un _«_ _Episkey_ _»_.

A Andrómeda le encantaban sus modos. Parecía que a veces se olvidaba de la magia, como en ese caso, o decidía no utilizarla a favor de sus propias manos, como si confiase más en sí mismo que en su varita.

Luego, pronunció esas palabras.

—Tienes que salir de allí.

Ella lo miró, sin comprender realmente a qué se refería. Ted estaba serio, algo raro en él. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba inclinado sobre ella, todavía con el paño teñido de sangre en la mano, el codo hincado en la rodilla, a menos de un palmo de su cara.

Se retiró, sin deshacerse del contacto visual.

—Si me dijeras quién… quién está haciéndote esto —murmuró y sacudió el paño que aferraba en un puño— yo podría ayudarte. Haría lo que fuera. De verdad.

—Lo siento. No puedo.

Volvió a sonreír, demasiado con la boca recién curada y las lágrimas cayendo, una a una, bañando las manos de Ted, crispadas de rabia e impotencia.

Al menos en eso eran iguales.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Y aquí tenemos la segunda parte. En primer lugar quisiera decir que con esto concluyo de forma increíblemente exitosa el desafío del_ NaNoWriMo 2016 _así que estoy muy contenta._

 _Por otro lado, quería aclarar que_ — _los que ya me conocen lo habrán sufrido_ — _cada viñeta tiene un tiempo y espacio que no es necesariamente el mismo que el anterior. Pero creo que se puede entender sin necesidad de fechar el momento en la vida de Andrómeda, las etapas por las que fue pasando._

 _Aquí hemos tenido un poco más de Ted, del que me he enamorado profundamente incluso sin haber escrito demasiado sobre él. Su gentileza y su aspecto de niño bueno me tienen perdida_ — _quienes leyeron_ **Guerra** _podrían decirme... ¿no tiene un aire a Benji? Un poco más fresco y alegre, pero con esa esencia de buena persona intacta en el fondo_ — _._

 _Mañana concluiremos este pequeño fic, con la tercera parte._

 _Les recomiendo muy fuertemente que escuchen_ _«_ ** _No vales más que yo_** _»_ _, es una canción preciosa y desgarradora. La tuve de fondo en repetición mientras escribía esta historia._

 _Mil gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios y todo el ánimo para este proyecto que saqué de la nada. No sé cómo los merezco, son los mejores._

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo mañana, en los comentarios finales!_

 _Un beso enorme._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	3. Tercera Parte

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto me pertenece, por supuesto.

 **.**

* * *

 **No vales más que yo**

.

Tercera Parte

* * *

 **.**

 _«Y por eso me voy_

 _Y por eso te digo_

 _Ni el mismo diablo_

 _Me hubiera hecho el daño_

 _Que me has hecho tú.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Andrómeda se aferraba con tanto ahínco al pergamino que tenía dentro del puño que la palma empezaba a entumecerse. Había pensado ir directamente a la tienda de su tío Alphard, pero había cambiado de opinión al ver la dirección apuntada en el pergamino con una letra desordenada y muy apretada.

Estaba segura de quién era.

Se detuvo por minutos que parecieron infinitos en un portal, en una zona pobremente iluminada de la ciudad, hacia las afueras. Podía oír sonidos distorsionados que salían de muy lejos, y el titilar de la farola más cercana, que amenazaba con apagarse. No tenía miedo.

Eso siquiera lucía como el miedo.

Aguardó, con la mano dormida y el bollo desordenado de la capa y la bolsa de galleons en el otro brazo, perdida en un limbo entre el espacio y el tiempo.

Había escapado. Realmente, había escapado.

Nunca recordaría el momento en el que tocó a la puerta, pero sí el dolor de estómago que le asaltó en esos segundos eternos en los que esperó a que la puerta se abriera, aquella sofocante noche de Julio.

Ted abrió con la varita en mano, despeinado y vestido con una camiseta tres veces más grande que su cuerpo, salpicada de agujeros. Parpadeó, confundido, y bajó la varita para frotarse un poco los ojos.

Boqueó, pero finalmente unió de nuevo los labios, sin pronunciar palabra. Andrómeda se lo agradeció, porque estaba segura de que si hablaba, rompería a llorar.

En silencio, el joven se apretó contra la pared y la dejó pasar. El lugar estaba oscuro y era diminuto, las paredes desconchadas y un persistente olor a aceite. Andrómeda dio tres pasos y quedó plantada en el medio de lo que parecía ser la sala principal, atestada de tonterías.

—Siéntate —le indicó Ted, corriendo hasta la esquina, al otro lado, donde se erigía una pequeña mesada que parecía hacer las veces de cocina. Ella obedeció, dejándose la capa sobre la falda —que hacía peso debido a la bolsa de oro— y mirando todo, distraída.

Ted regresó enseguida con dos tazas deslucidas, humeantes, y le dejó una frente a ella.

—No tengo azúcar, lo siento —murmuró, con esa sonrisa fácil. —Le puse un poco de leche.

Tomó asiento en la otra silla que rodeaba la mesita circular y dio un sorbo a su bebida, con ambas manos. Andrómeda sopesó sus opciones por un momento y luego, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, levantó la taza.

El té estaba horrible, pero nunca había tomado algo tan reconfortante.

Ted la vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo. Buscaba señales de maltrato en su piel, estaba segura.

Al fin, rompió el silencio.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —le preguntó con gentileza, dejando a un lado los restos de la infusión. Andrómeda se colgó de su mirada. Hablaba como si tuviese la posibilidad de elegir, algo que no había oído jamás.

Y escogió.

—No.

—Vale.

Ted no volvió a hacerle preguntas. Había aparecido como una sombra en el medio de la noche, casi de madrugada, con una capa y los ojos más tristes que conocía, pero no insistió. Intuía que Andrómeda necesitaría un tiempo infinito para curar sus heridas, y él tenía de eso a manos llenas.

Era paciente. No deseaba presionarla.

Sentada en su mesa, lucía como un animalito indefenso, rodeada de mierda. Andrómeda tenía esos aires aristocráticos difíciles de disimular, por mucho que estuviese junto a la pared con la pintura saltada y manchas de humedad. Se veía arrebatadoramente hermosa.

Dejaron correr la madrugada en el silencio más absoluto. El té se enfrió y Ted no hizo gesto de querer servir más. Simplemente se sentó allí, siendo la compañía que Andrómeda necesitaba.

La situación no varió con los primeros gorjeos tímidos, sobre sus cabezas, ni la luz que empezó a entrar a raudales por la ventanita torcida de la esquina.

Ted estaba contento de que ella hubiese ido hasta allí. No le importaban las circunstancias. Andrómeda estaba en su sala como una joya exquisita en un arrabal, pero por él estaba bien.

Poco le interesaba lo demás.

Sin embargo, su refugio del mundo duró demasiado poco.

Ted no se lo vio venir. Respondió a un instinto que le abrasaba el pecho y se lanzó sobre Andrómeda sin titubeos, en el momento exacto en el que la explosión volaba la mitad de su pequeño hogar.

Tuvo un segundo de aturdimiento profundo, cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, con el cuerpo tibio de Andrómeda entre los brazos —sin darse cuenta de que lo que temblaba no era el piso, era ella—, antes de tantear desesperado su varita. La chica a su lado se giró, con la cara tiznada de mugre y el cabello regado por todos lados y lo observó por un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ted quedó colgado por siempre de esa mirada.

Andrómeda se levantó despacio, a la par que Ted encontraba su varita, con el corazón tronándole sobre los oídos, y se ponía de pie.

Ella no levantó la varita. No atinó a defenderse. Quedó plantada, indefensa, sublime, frente a los cuatro recién llegados.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Andrómeda? —bisbiseó Bellatrix, dando un paso al frente. Ted pudo sentir como su sangre se convertía en hiel al oír las palabras de la bruja. —Regresa a casa. Ahora.

Andrómeda no respondió. Parecía esculpida en hielo.

—Hazle caso a tu hermana, Andrómeda —murmuró el hombre que estaba detrás de Bellatrix, clavando sus ojos en la figura de la chica. Ted, que se había acercado sigilosamente hasta colocarse detrás de la chica, pudo notar el instante en el que el hielo sobre la piel de Andrómeda se derretía, convulsionando desesperada.

—Rodolphus —advirtió Bellatrix, sin volverse hacia él. Observaba a su hermana. —Vámonos.

Y Ted hizo algo muy estúpido, algo que le cambiaría la vida para siempre. Pasó el brazo libre por los hombros de Andrómeda —no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba seguro que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas a fuerza de rabia— y los apuntó.

—Ella se viene conmigo.

Dos lágrimas barrieron los escombros del suelo.

—¿Quién mierda es este tipo? —espetó Rodolphus, apartando de un manotazo a Bellatrix para tenerlo al tiro. —Lucius.

El rubio alto que estaba con ellos se unió a la amenaza y Ted no tuvo tiempo siquiera de fingir valentía.

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

Su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás, sin demasiado camino por recorrer en el pequeño recinto parcialmente destruido. Impactó contra su cocina y se resbaló hasta el piso, desmadejado de dolor.

—Imbécil.

—Ya basta —ordenó el cuarto hombre, manteniendo la calma. —¿Bellatrix?

—Sí —atravesó a Andrómeda con sus ojos congelados. —Vámonos. No me obligues a hechizarte.

Ted gimió de dolor y luchó contra sus párpados. Desde su ángulo torcido, podía recrear la escena a medias, en el momento en el que ese maldito se acercaba a Andrómeda y la chica, moviéndose por primera vez, levantaba la varita en su dirección.

Algo aturdido, quedó prendado de los espasmos que recorrían la varita de Andrómeda. Había algo en su mente que empezaba a crecer, que fue lo que lo impulsó a moverse, sin reflexiones.

—Eres una desgracia —decía Bellatrix, ignorando la torpe amenaza de su hermana hacia su esposo. —Recuerda de qué familia vienes, Andrómeda. No puedes actuar como una maldita chiquilla.

—Yo no tengo familia.

Ted se paró de un salto, ignorando la punzada en su sien, tomó impulsó con ambas manos y corrió la corta distancia que lo separaba de la chica, tumbando en el camino la mesita redonda donde habían pasado su última noche. Se abalanzó sobre Andrómeda en el momento en el que Rodolphus leía sus movimientos y abría la boca para lanzar un hechizo, pero Ted ya había abrazado la espigada figura de la chica, esfumándose en un instante.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Y por eso me voy_

 _Por eso te maldigo_

 _Pero antes quisiera decirte a la cara_

 _Una vez sin temor._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando Ted se dio cuenta del temblar espasmódico de Andrómeda la soltó, algo arrepentido.

La chica se quedó inmóvil donde se habían aparecido. Todavía se abrazaba a la capa negra que había traído hasta Birmingham, con la varita en la mano. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

No lloraba.

—¿Dónde estamos?

El aire salobre se colaba en los pulmones, y el susurro del mar teñido de alba les lamía los pies. Era una playa desierta, brumosa, que no terminaba de amanecer.

—En Brighton —explicó Ted, todavía con las pulsiones aceleradas. —Aquí viven mis padres.

Andrómeda parpadeó. El muchacho supuso que arrancarían las preguntas —¿por qué mierda había hecho eso? ¿por qué se había enfrentado a esos sujetos, que le habían dado tan mala espina? ¿por qué la había alejado allí a toda hostia si parecían ser su familia?

Su familia.

Sin embargo, Alphard le había dicho que los Black eran gente de temer. Que no se acercara a ellos.

¿Qué estaría pensando Andrómeda?

La chica no medió palabra. Había perdido la vista hacia el horizonte, y ni siquiera le importaba la arena pegotéandose en su ropa o la suciedad que había impregnado su piel en el intempestivo ataque.

Ted decidió ponerse en movimiento.

—Ven —le indicó, haciendo una seña con la mano. No se había atrevido a volver a tocarla. Andrómeda parecía reaccionar al contacto, y Ted no creía soportar mucho tiempo más verle esa expresión rota en la mirada.

Caminaron por la playa a unos metros de distancia, hasta que el muchacho se detuvo en la bonita edificación, que daba hacia el mar, una casita idéntica a todas las demás. Subieron por una rampa que se hundía en la arena y terminaba en una puerta de cristal. Andrómeda se detuvo a oír el tintineo del juego de conchas entrelazadas con hilos de colores que estaba colgado del techo, mecido por la brisa del mar.

No había nadie en casa, claro. Sus padres deberían estar en algún lugar perdido de alta mar, o quién sabía dónde. Ted suspiró, había temido que hubiese alguien por allí y complicara más las cosas. Andrómeda lo siguió, con ese andar tan silencioso.

El muchacho no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer. ¿Qué estaba esperando Andrómeda?

Pero esa vez, fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

—Ted —el corazón del aludido volvió a tomar ritmo frenético. Creía que era la primera vez que oía su nombre de sus labios. —¿Pue… puedo esconderme aquí? Solo por un tiempo.

Andrómeda no se daba cuenta, ciertamente, del embrujo en el que sumía a Ted tan solo con su presencia. El muchacho tuvo que inspirar para calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Hubiese querido abrazarla. La piel de los brazos le picaba, anhelando el mismo contacto que había tenido por pura casualidad dos veces en menos de un día. Quería abrazarla, mecerla como lo hacía el mar fuera, y asegurarle que mientras estuviese con él, nadie le haría daño.

Nadie.

—Sí —sonrió. ¿Cómo podía guardar todavía la capacidad de sonreír? —Por supuesto. Le avisaremos a Alphard, ¿vale? Pondremos unos hechizos —Andrómeda soltó sobre la mesita la capa a la que se había aferrado con uñas y dientes. Hizo un sonido metálico para nada propio. —No te encontrarán aquí.

Quería abrazarla. Y quería preguntar tantas cosas. Andrómeda no parecía atenta a sus palabras.

Revolvió hasta dar con una bolsita pesada, que tomó entre sus dos manos.

—Tengo todo esto —murmuró, desviando la mirada. Se acercó para pode tendérselo. —No creo que sea suficiente, pero…

—Espera, espera —interrumpió Ted, confundido. No quiso tomarla, se imaginaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. —No necesito…

—Ah, vale.

La mirada de la chica se volvió a quebrar, estirando las comisuras tambaleantes. Era esa la expresión que Ted más detestaba, esa sonrisa que tiritaba y los ojos anegados.

Andrómeda se apartó el cabello desordenado hacia la espalda y de un tirón se quitó los botones de su túnica, deslizándola por sus hombros para que cayera con un susurro sordo a sus pies.

—¿Qué…?

—Está bien —musitó ella, irguiendo bien el cuello. Parecía aguardar el primer embiste.

—¿Qué…? —repitió Ted atontado. Cuando ella amagó a quitarse el sujetador, un frío le recorrió el cuerpo, similar al que había sentido al oír la voz de Bellatrix tan cerca. —¡No!

Eliminó la distancia para detenerla, tomándole las muñecas. Andrómeda forcejeó un poco y se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, semidesnuda y sucia.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensar que…? —pero Ted no terminó la frase. Finalmente, el dique de contención de la joven no soportó más y rompió a llorar ahí mismo, hundiendo el rostro contra las palmas. Ted se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Shhh… todo está bien —la consoló, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. —Estoy aquí. Nadie te hará daño.

No lo pensó.

Sus brazos se movieron solos para rodearla con fuerza, buscando controlar sus espasmos violentos. Y para su sorpresa, las manos de Andrómeda se separaron de su rostro y se convirtieron en garras, arrugando la pechera de su camiseta, recrudeciendo el llanto hasta convertirse en un lamento agónico.

Aquella mañana, por primera vez, la pesadilla de Andrómeda dividió su peso en dos personas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Que en tu viaje al olvido_

 _Por el camino infinito verás_

 _Verás como el viento que guarda mis gritos_

 _Te escupe a la cara todo mi dolor.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Cómo está Andy?

Estaban en la tienda. No había mucho trabajo qué hacer aquella jornada, así que ambos compartían un pitillo.

—Bien —Ted sonrió. —Mejor.

Los primeros meses habían sido muy duros. Andrómeda no dormía. El muchacho había puesto todas las medidas de seguridad que conocía y habían pasado encerrados una semana en la casita en la playa, previo aviso a Alphard. Esperaba que las aguas se aquietasen.

Su familia la buscaba, estaba seguro. Y también a él.

Ted estaba concentrado en lamer una a una las heridas de la joven, esperando que alguna vez, sanase. Andrómeda se había abierto a él por completo, vomitando todo el dolor que había experimentado toda su vida. Su pesadilla personal. Ted quería concentrarse en ella, porque si recordaba sus palabras, las ganas de tomar la varita y salir en busca de la sangre de Rodolphus Lestrange eran demasiado fuertes.

Él no era un prodigio de la magia, lo sabía. En un duelo, terminaría perdiendo. Pero podía sentir su rostro en llamas y la mirada teñida de rojo cuando recordaba a ese maldito hijo de puta.

Andrómeda había pasado en silencio las siguientes veinticuatro horas después de la terrible confesión. No comía, no dormía, apenas se movía. Ted estaba desesperado.

De a poco, fue aflojando sus músculos. Hacía bromas estúpidas, la alentaba a hacer tonterías. A cocinar. A buscar conchas en la playa. A limpiar a la manera _muggle_. Andrómeda recuperaba algo de vitalidad, como un capullo pujando por abrirse al fin.

Ted ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Era imposible no estarlo. Sospechaba que había caído por ella la mismísima primera vez que la había visto.

Pero Andrómeda no estaba lista para eso. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Y Ted esperó.

Lentamente, la chica empezó a hablar. Le gustaba escuchar sus historias. Andrómeda descubrió que Ted era hijo de _muggles_. Le divertía ver sus reflejos _muggles_ , cuando distraído hacía con las manos lo que podía ejecutar con la varita. Aquella casa había sido su lugar en la infancia, y Ted había estado seguro que allí viviría también toda su vida. Nunca había siquiera podido imaginar que la carta de Hogwarts pudiese existir y estar destinada a él.

Andrómeda ahora entendía la piel curtida del muchacho, dorada bajo el sol. Le gustaba perderse en las pecas que tenía alrededor de la nariz, pequeñas manchas que ya no se irían gracias a todas las jornadas de playa en su vida.

El mar la reconfortaba. El mar y los ojos de Ted.

Una noche, varios meses después de su huída, el muchacho fue arrancado de su sueño abruptamente.

Andrómeda gritaba en su cuarto.

Asustadísimo, cogió la varita de su mesa de luz a toda prisa y corrió hasta el lugar de los chillidos, listo para atacar. Pero ella estaba sola, y dormida. Se revolvía con violencia en la cama, ahogándose en sollozos.

—No, no… ¡no! ¡ _NO_!

—¡Andrómeda! ¡Despierta!

Jadeando, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe para toparse con el rostro de Ted a un palmo de distancia. La había tomado por los hombros y la zarandeaba frenético. Andrómeda chilló y se deshizo de su agarre, enajenada, como si hubiese visto el mismísimo diablo.

—Soy yo —susurró él, dolido por el rechazo. —Soy Ted.

La joven estalló en sollozos, comprendiendo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, Ted no se atrevió a reducir de nuevo la distancia.

—Apa-aparece todo el tiempo… —sollozó ella, cubriéndose la cara. —Está en todos lados. A donde sea que mire.

—Aquí estás a salvo.

Andrómeda levantó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los de Ted.

—Quédate aquí —se desinfló al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. —Por favor… —agregó, en un hilo de voz.

Ted cuadró las mandíbulas.

—No pueden alcanzarte —estiró los dedos, en una amague de caricia que no fue. —Aquí no pueden tenerte, Andy.

El apelativo brotó de sus labios con una naturalidad irreflexiva que aturdió a ambos.

—Quédate. Por favor.

Y Ted lo hizo.

Dormía tumbado en un colchón sobre el piso, en la habitación que ocupaba Andrómeda. La observaba hasta perder la conciencia, asegurándose que siguiese allí. Las pesadillas no la abandonaron, pero amainaban cuando empezaba a chillar y Ted saltaba de su cama para tumbarse en la de ella.

El contacto dejó de estar prohibido. Andrómeda seguía tensándose como una cuerda con cada roce de Ted, pero los abrazos en la madrugada, después de las pesadillas, se volvieron un hábito constante.

Por el día, mantenían la distancia. Ted hacía todo lo posible porque ella estuviese cómoda, y procuraba dejarla sola lo menos posible. Quería que saliera al exterior, que dejase la casa y la playa. Los vecinos, viejos conocidos y amigos, se daban una vuelta para conocer a la misteriosa muchacha que vivía en la casa de los Tonks, y Andrómeda se comportaba como una perfecta anfitriona. En esos momentos, a Ted le daba gracia cómo salía a relucir su repeinada educación, por mucho que hubiese renegado de su familia.

El invierno llegó, y Ted dejó la tienda de Alphard para instalarse definitivamente en Brighton. Se sentía perseguido en Birmingham, y apenas quería pisar Londres. La familia Black había repudiado a Andrómeda por _«_ huir con un sangre sucia _»_ , y parecía que ya nadie la recordaba.

Pero Ted no podía quitarse de encima la mirada de Bellatrix. Ni la de Lestrange.

Si pecaba de precavido, por él estaba bien. Nadie volvería a ponerle una mano encima a Andrómeda. No si él estaba allí.

Esa noche, llovía y el viento silbaba sobre las puertas. Ted estaba preparando la cena cuando oyó un sollozo ahogado. Estaba entrenado al dedillo en reconocer los estados de ánimo de Andrómeda, y creía que estaba bien esa jornada. Habían compartido la tarde con unos amigos hasta que se había desatado la tormenta, y hasta había sonreído en más de una ocasión.

Había creído que estaba contenta.

Sin embargo, cuando dejó la cocina para ir a buscarla a la sala, la chica estaba inclinada sobre _El Profeta_ , abrazándose el estómago en posición fetal.

—¿Qué sucede? —se sobresaltó el muchacho, corriendo hasta donde estaba ella. —¿Qué tienes?

Andrómeda lo atravesó con sus ojazos húmedos y señaló el recorte del periódico, en la esquina superior de la página.

—Cissy está comprometida.

Ted le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Ella lo recibió bien. Suspiró entrecortadamente y se recostó sobre él.

—¿Y eso está mal? —tanteó Ted, tomando el diario con la mano libre. Todavía le costaba entender ciertos mecanismos de aquellas rancias familias, tan alejado de su realidad.

—Sí —Andrómeda inspiró profundo para calmarse. —Nunca pude perdonarme dejar a Cissy allí. ¿Y sí…? ¿Y sí ese… _maldito_ la tomaba con ella?

—Claro que no —contradijo el joven, sin ningún fundamento para su negación. —Tu hermana estará bien.

—Va a casarse con Lucius Malfoy —Ted no hizo ningún comentario. —Creo que… él iba a casarse conmigo. Bella no lo quiso.

La muchacha se mordió el labio y se secó las mejillas con rabia.

—¿Crees que se amen? —musitó, volviendo a señalar el recorte, que incluía una foto pequeña de su hermana y del Malfoy.

—¿Qué?

—Si se amarán —repitió Andrómeda, más calmada. —Espero que sí. No quiero que se convierta en otra Bellatrix.

—No lo hará. Parece un buen tipo —Ted mentía, pero lo hacía por una buena causa. Malfoy le parecía casi tan malo como cualquiera de los Black, y no había olvidado que ese tipo había irrumpido en su hogar en Birmingham, volándolo en pedazos.

—Quisiera saber qué se siente —continuó Andrómeda, ajena a sus palabras. Recorría la fotografía con el dedo, delineando el rostro de su hermana. —El amor.

—¿El amor?

—Sí.

—Bueno… —el muchacho carraspeó, seguro que la oreja de Andrómeda repararía en la disparada que había lanzado su corazón. —Estoy bastante seguro que se debe parecer a esto.

Andrómeda no reaccionó de inmediato. Despacio, se quitó de encima del hombro de Ted y lo miró fijo, con esos ojos tan expresivos que Ted había aprendido a leer de un solo vistazo.

—¿Esto?

Lucía asustada.

—Está bien —se apresuró a farfullar Ted, tomándole las manos. —No necesito nada. No quiero nada de ti, ¿vale? Pero si quieres saber… si lo que estás buscando es conocer cómo se ama a alguien yo… —se atragantó y tuvo que carraspear, avergonzado, para continuar. —Te quiero. Estoy aquí para ti, Andy. Solo para ti.

Andrómeda retiró las manos con lentitud.

—No sé cómo hacerlo —dijo, inexpresiva. —No sé amar, Ted. Es mejor que lo dejes así.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Cuando tu sientas frío_

 _En un rincón de los siglos_

 _Oirás lo que siempre le dice la luna_

 _Al cobarde del sol_

 _Que tu no vales más que yo._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pero Ted no se rindió. No lo hizo la primera vez que atinó a rozar los labios trémulos de Andrómeda que, quieta, tan asustada, se dejó hacer. Tampoco lo hizo al retirarse, cuando ella dejó caer unas lágrimas solitarias que barrió con sus dedos, en una muda disculpa.

No lo hizo porque con cada paso que daban, sentía que estaba un poquito más cerca de la felicidad. Andrómeda lo intentaba, en verdad lo hacía. Buscaba endemoniadamente unir todas sus partes, juntarlas aunque estuviesen desordenadas para ofrecérselas. Y Ted aceptaba todo lo que pudiese darle.

Porque incluso si ella no pudiese darle nada en absoluto, Ted a su lado se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Deambularon por toda Inglaterra. Alphard les había aconsejado ponerse en contacto con Dumbledore, y el viejo director no dudó en ponerse a disposición de los fugitivos para auxiliarlos en su intento de desaparecer del mapa.

La noche que abandonaron Brighton fue triste. Andrómeda sentía pena por dejar atrás aquella casita, con el aroma balsámico del mar que había iniciado su curación. Sin embargo, tomó la mano de Ted —el corazón del joven dio un brinco, al sentir su iniciativa— y se marcharon, sin volver la vista ni una vez.

Corrieron peligro.

Estuvieron a punto de ser encontrados dos veces. Luego, las recaídas de Andrómeda eran más fuertes. Ted había aturdido a un mortífago en la esquina del piso en el que estaban quedándose, y se habían esfumado de inmediato, asustados.

No estaban seguros si escapar del país o seguir su camino errático, esperando el fin de la maldita guerra que no llegaba.

Andrómeda se acercó una noche de otoño, más de un año después de su primera huída. Era el cumpleaños de Ted y habían festejado con un pastel de chocolate demasiado grande para ellos dos, pero no les había importado. Las risas de la joven todavía repiqueteaban en los oídos de Ted cuando ella se inclinó sobre él, con el cabello castaño desordenado a su alrededor, y le rozó con dulzura inmensa los labios.

No hubo lágrimas después de eso. Andrómeda volvió a sonreír, y la noche prosiguió su andar.

Se mantenían alejados del mundo mágico. El único contacto con su mundo eran las lechuzas esporádicas de Alphard, y algunas de Dumbledore, llenas de recomendaciones.

Andrómeda se divertía aprendiendo a vivir como una _muggle_ , y la oscuridad poco a poco iba quedando atrás. Ted creía que podría morir sin remordimientos cuando veía a la joven desplegarse con sus elegantes movimientos aquí y allá, riendo, tonteando, sin sombras sobre sus ojos.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad.

Habían empezado a dormir juntos. Andrómeda volvía disfrutar del placer de descansar una noche de corrido, cerca de Ted, lista para recurrir a su contacto en caso de amenaza. Él guardaba la varita bajo la almohada, precavido, pero los fantasmas que acechaban a Andrómeda poco podían combatirse con magia.

Estaban en su interior.

—¡Te lo dije! —chilló, desgarrada, esa vez, con los puños cerrados contra los pechos desnudos, inclinándose hacia adelante como si hubiese recibido una patada en el estómago. —¡Te lo dije! ¡No sirvo! ¡No puedo! ¿¡Es que no lo ves?! ¡NO SE CÒMO HACERLO!

Hacía tiempo que no lloraba de forma tan desconsolada, con las sábanas arremolinadas sobre sus rodillas. Ted, con un nudo en la garganta henchido de culpabilidad, no se atrevió a acercarse.

—No es cierto —musitó, dolido.

—¡No puedo darte nada! —sollozó, histérica. Soltó el agarre invisible que estaba haciendo de ella misma y extendió los brazos en cruz, demostrándole toda su desnudez. —Estoy vacía. ¿Me ves? No tengo nada. No puedo hacerlo —se derrumbó, cayendo hacia adelante y sujetándose con las palmas sobre el colchón. —No debes amarme, Ted. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—No digas estupideces —la cortó el aludido, variando la tristeza por enojo. —No puedes decirme qué es lo que tengo que sentir —esa vez, no le importó el cuidado o la distancia prudencial, la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara, envolviendo sus mejillas húmedas entre sus dedos. —No me interesa poder _hacerlo_.

—No es cierto —Andrómeda estiró su vieja sonrisa rota. —A todos les importa.

—Tienes razón —se retractó Ted, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Quisiera poder tenderte sobre mi cama en este momento y hacerte temblar de placer —la chica desvió la mirada, anegada, pero Ted volvió a atraparla. —De placer. Andy. Solo quiero que te estremezcas de placer. Si no lo haces, no tiene sentido. Si me tienes miedo, no quiero intentarlo.

—Siempre tengo miedo.

—Y eso está bien —sonrió, y le besó una a una las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. —Mira donde estamos ahora. ¿Creías que podías hacer esto un año atrás?

—No.

—¿Lo ves? No permitiré que vuelvas a decir que estás vacía. Porque no lo estás. Eres una persona maravillosa, Andrómeda. Y te quiero entera.

La joven ahogó un espasmo, y unió sus manos sobre las del chico, apretando sus mejillas.

—Aún no… no puedo soportarlo.

—No me importa. No me interesa. Solo quiero que estés bien. Y si no lo hacemos nunca, también estará bien, Andy. Igualmente serías la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, y yo el esposo más feliz del mundo.

Andrómeda rió, a su pesar, y Ted suspiró de alivio al notar su sonrisa de siempre, no la torcida de pesadillas.

—¿Tu mujer? —repitió, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas, y tapándose con las mantas. El joven vio como una buena señal que se quedase allí, que no rompiera el contacto.

—Claro —comentó en un tono desenfadado, instándola a abrazarlo. Andrómeda lo hizo y apoyó parte de su rostro contra su pecho, serenándose. —¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Tu querrías casarte conmigo? —se impresionó ella, levantando apenas la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—Deja de disminuirte —la regañó, pinzándole la nariz. —Por supuesto. ¿Qué acabo de decirte? Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que tú me dejes.

—Eso será una cantidad ridícula de tiempo.

—Está bien. Creo poder soportarlo.

—Vale.

Y lo hicieron. Volvieron a Brighton y se casaron.

Los padres de Ted no cabían en sí de felicidad ante la nueva señora Tonks, una muchacha bellísima y elegante, que sonreía como una diosa y miraba a su hijo con la ternura más grande que hubiesen visto jamás.

Alphard brindaba con todo aquel que estuviese por la labor, sin dejar de gritar y zarandear a los invitados.

—¡Es mi sobrina! ¡Es mi sobrina! ¿Han visto? ¡Es mi sobrina!

No fue mucha la gente que acudió, en plena fuga y con tan poco contacto con el mundo mágico. Dumbledore se dejó ver por un rato, para felicitar a los novios.

Sin embargo, para Ted era suficiente.

No hicieron el amor esa noche. Ni la siguiente. Andrómeda durmió de corrido cada una de las noches que vivió a partir de entonces, sin perder el contacto corporal con Ted.

Viajaron a Gales, y se perdieron entre los miles de habitantes de Cardiff, esperando anonimato absoluto.

Los días transcurrían felices, salpicados de noticias más sombrías que recortaban de _El Profeta_. No les importaba. Andrómeda se enteró de la muerte de su padre, pero poco pudo sentir al respecto.

Ahora tenía una nueva vida. Una con Ted.

Y el momento llegó sin pensarlo, sin presiones. Era Navidad, habían bebido una botella de hidromiel que les había mandando Alphard, y Andrómeda lucía un vestido que se había comprado especialmente para esa ocasión. Lejos había quedado el tiempo en el que tenía un armario entero a su disposición, le gustaba vestir sencilla, alerta para un nuevo traslado.

Pero la ocasión era especial, era la primera fiesta como casados y Andrómeda deseaba que Ted la mirase lleno de amor.

No se dieron cuenta que estaban traspasando un límite invisible. Simplemente, se dejaron llevar por las caricias, por los besos dulces, intensos. Apasionados. Cuando la mano de Ted se coló por debajo de su falda, hesitante, Andrómeda aguardó el recorrido helado que la devolvía de golpe a la pesadilla, pero nunca llegó. Ted contuvo la respiración, besándola con dulzura, conteniendo su propio deseo, y se deshizo con parsimonia de su ropa interior, dejándola solamente con el vestido puesto.

Y simplemente sucedió. Como había ocurrido desde el momento mismo en el que se habían conocido, trocando sus destinos para unirse de manera irremediable, la situación fluyó y Andrómeda no se vio arrastrada hacia la oscuridad.

Tenía a Ted. Y eso le alcanzaba.

O casi.

Dos mudanzas después y casi un año desde aquel milagro de navidad, Andrómeda había caído en una obsesión que la hacía perder nuevamente los nervios, rompiendo en ese llanto desgarrado que creía haber superado mucho tiempo atrás.

—Andy, por favor —suplicaba Ted, desesperado. —Tranquilízate. ¿Cómo puedes saber que es tu culpa?

—Lo es —afirmaba ella, jadeando y quitándose las lágrimas que volvían a caer. —Estoy rota. Por dentro. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Esta pesadilla no terminará nunca!

Quería un hijo. Lo quería más que a nada en el mundo.

El anhelo había llegado de súbito, sin avisar, y Andrómeda estaba obcecada en obtenerlo. Quería tanto a Ted que creía que ese amor terminaría por desbordarla. Quería un hijo de él. Lo _necesitaba_.

Pero nada ocurría. Su vientre seguía igual de yermo que antes.

Atormentado, Ted intentaba consolarla a la par que buscaba alguna respuesta. Temía que el fracaso en su intento de ser padres acabase por arrastrar a Andrómeda hacia sus peores aristas, aquellas que había limado con toda la dulzura del mundo. Intentando no ceder al agobio, terminó por hacerle caso a su madre y acudieron a un médico _muggle_ a por respuestas.

Andrómeda era reticente, pero aceptó. No podían dejarse ver en San Mungo, y Ted quería que alguien le asegurase a su mujer que ella no era el problema.

Nunca lo había sido.

Pero la visita lo empeoró todo. La mujer, una señora de toscos ademanes y voz imponente, le aseguró que no tendría oportunidad de ser madre. Su útero estaba muy dañado.

Observando con dureza a Ted, había deslizado por encima del escritorio una tarjeta de un abogado hacia Andrómeda, un especialista en casos de maltrato.

Andrómeda no pronunció palabra hasta regresar a casa.

Y la pesadilla regresó.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —rugió la mujer, atrapando con ambas manos un taburete y estrellándolo contra el muro. —¡Maldito bastardo, hijo de puta, cabrón…!

Esa vez, Ted no pudo cumplir su papel. La abrazó, sí, pero rompió a llorar con ella. Lágrimas de impotencia, lágrimas de rabia, lágrimas de dolor, miedo y desesperación.

Andrómeda recayó en viejos hábitos. No volvió a mencionar la necesidad de ser madre, y se recluyó sobre sí misma, dejando afuera al universo. Y a Ted.

Desesperado, el hombre intentó de todas las formas posibles acercarse. En vano.

Hasta que dio con una idea, una última esperanza.

Regresaron a la casita en la playa en Brighton, esa que les había dado luz en plena oscuridad. El ánimo de Andrómeda mejoró, de cara al mar, y pareció remitir un poco en su dolor. Retomaron viejas costumbres, cocinaron a la usanza _muggle_.

Y volvieron a acostarse juntos.

Ted esperaba que, finalmente, todo hubiese terminado. Sí, la ilusión de tener hijos —un niño, parecido a Andrómeda, con esos ojazos, y una niña con su sonrisa— le había roto algo muy dentro, pero podía repararlo. Podía continuar, si Andrómeda seguía con él.

Ella lo recibió, al fin, gustosa, en las sudorosas noches de verano, con el mar de fondo y el deseo a flor de piel.

Había que continuar.

Andrómeda regresó a la normalidad. Salía, se paseaba sola y retomaba las viejas amistades que habían hecho en su estancia allí.

Ted la veía medianamente feliz, y eso era todo lo que contaba.

O eso creía.

Una tarde, llegó agitada, con una mano sobre el pecho. El cabello alborotado le caía detrás, y la sonrisa más amplia que hubiese visto en la vida pintada en la cara.

Ted parpadeó y dejó a un lado _El Profeta_ , impresionado por su parecido al día en el que se habían casado.

—Andy, ¿estás bien? —atinó a preguntar, mientras ella se abalanzaba sobre la sala, sacudiendo un sobre grande, blanco, sobre la mano. Estampó sus labios contra los de Ted sin preguntar, ebria de euforia.

Se miraron por un segundo que pareció infinito.

—Estoy embarazada, Ted —soltó, sin poder seguir ocultándolo. Aquella antigua mueca que el hombre odiaba, había mutado hasta convertirse en una sonrisa descomunal de ojos anegados, pero de felicidad. —Es una señal, ¿lo ves? La guerra terminará. Seremos tan felices como lo soñé.

Ted imitó su expresión, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Lo es.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Y con esto, llegamos al final del viaje. Voy a mentirles si les digo que, en primer lugar, no estoy llorando un poquito, y en segundo lugar, esto es lo más romántico que escribí en mi vida._

 _Ahora sí, quiero hacer unas últimas aclaraciones._

 _En realidad, el final que tenía pensado era otro, pero me pareció mejor el llamado de esperanza que tiene esta última línea, así que lo dejé de esta manera. Tengo algunas escenas que han quedado por fuera de esta historia que me gustaría compartir con ustedes, así que es posible que esta no sea la última vez que escriba sobre esta pareja. Si siguen_ **Guerra** _, pues tengo apuntadas varias apariciones de Andrómeda, ya sobre los 80. Si no saben de lo que estoy hablando, pueden pasar por mi Profile a leer mi proyecto más extenso y loco, del que estoy hablando._

 _Por otra parte, me interesa remarcar que no creo que el hecho de ser mortífago te convierta de golpe en maltratador o violador. El papel de Rodolphus en este fic es ajeno a su ideología. Es simplemente un hijo de puta. Es indistinta su casa, o su fidelidad. De hecho, estoy bastante segura que le daba exactamente igual todo el rollo de los sangre pura, más bien se vio arrastrado por el ímpetu de Bellatrix. El solo quería saciar su obsesión con Andrómeda. Digo esto porque no soy partidaria de la idea un pocos simplista de Slytherin=mortífago="malvado". Los matices existen en todos lados._

 _Por último, este fic, más allá de tener un fin recreativo y ser completamente ficticio, es un grito de mi parte y de todas las mujeres del mundo contra la violencia que sufrimos todos y cada uno de los putos días de nuestra vida. La historia de Andrómeda pudo haber sido la tuya, o la mía o la de cualquiera. No permitamos que nos cosifiquen, nos engañen, nos envuelvan, nos violen. Nos maten._

 _Y si bien esta historia transcurre a fines de la década del 60 y principios del 70, hemos conseguido tan poco que la violencia contra la mujer sigue a flor de piel en todas partes. No tiene fronteras, ni religión, ni ideología._

 _La única forma que tenemos de denunciarlo, es gritando._

 _Creo que es todo. Gracias por acompañarme en cada proyecto que emprendo, son los mejores. No sé qué hice para merecer todo su apoyo, así que, solo, ¡_ MUCHAS GRACIAS _!_

 _Les mando mil besos y espero leerlos en_ **Guerra** _._

 _Los quiero._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


End file.
